1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing technique, and more particularly, to an image processing technique for saving power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic techniques, portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers and smart phones, have become prevalent. Reducing power consumption and prolonging standby time are always important goals to manufacturers of portable electronic devices. In the recent years, carbon reduction and environmental protection awareness have gradually come into the spotlight, resulting in both immobile and portable electronic devices being expected to have lower power consumption and higher resource utilization efficiency.